Little Black Dress
by patricia51
Summary: Set sometime after the end of season one. Nicole fulfills a flirtatious comment she began but didn't get to finish in "Unbreakable" and Waverly loves it. And her. Femslash. Wayhaught. Rated M.


Little Black Dress by patricia51

(Set sometime after the end of season one. Nicole fulfills a flirtatious comment she began but didn't get to finish in "Unbreakable" and Waverly loves it. And her. Femslash. Wayhaught.)

Waverly Earp rang the doorbell and then the petite girl danced up and down from one foot to the other in impatience. She didn't know why she had been called over here this evening but she couldn't wait to find out. There had been something in her girlfriend's voice when she called and asked Waverly over, something that sent a delightful shiver down her back. She had rushed over and now she couldn't wait to find out what was going on.

The younger Earp girl had been planning on spending a night at home, a night she really needed. Not that anything in Purgatory could be classed as "normal" but it had been an even more wild experience than usual when she had become infected and turned against her sister and friends, including Nicole. But one and all they had refused to give up on her and finally broke the spell holding her in darkness. With Dolls gone off somewhere else having to do with his superiors at Black Badge and Wynonna and Doc working on whether they actually had a relationship or not and is so where was it going and with Nicole once more being slapped with the night shift on the desk at the Sheriff's Department it had seemed like a good night to sink into a bubble bath and go to bed early.

Then the phone had rung. Groaning out loud, Waverly had pushed herself up from the side of the tub and gone to answer it, thankful that she hadn't actually got into the tub yet.

"Hello?"

"Hey," came the warm familiar voice.

"Hi," Waverly smiled into the phone, her irritation forgotten.

"Can you come over? There's something I want to show you. Something," and here Nicole's voice had changed timber, becoming husky, "something we talked about once before but never had a chance to do."

"I thought you were working."

"I know. Headley actually gave me tonight off. I just had to make sure I had everything ready."

"For what?"

"Oh no," Nicole chuckled. "I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

Waverly sighed. "I'm on the way."

"I'll be waiting."

"Well I would hope so!" Waverly was determined to get in the last word.

So here she was and she was consumed not only by curiosity but by something much deeper. Over the last year Waverly had been surprised, intrigued, confused, attracted to and scared by Officer Nicole Haught. It had been a breath-taking ride, capped off by the realization that she had fallen in love with the other girl followed by almost losing her and then almost being lost to her. But it had all worked out. Except for one tiny little detail. Well, not tiny at all really.

Every time the two of them had found some time to be alone they had been interrupted before they could get as far as they wanted to with the physical expression of how they loved each other. They had barely made it safely out of Headley's office when the Sheriff returned from Shorty's. They hadn't even managed to kiss once before Wynonna popped into the office. And the one time they had finally thrown caution and at least their tops to the wind Willa had walked in on them.

Of course this WAS Purgatory and things were expected to go wrong. But Waverly was seriously tired of closing her eyes and imagining Nicole with her and pretending her fingers were the other girl's.

"Come in Waverly," Nicole called.

The younger Earp did exactly that. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight inside. It had taken her eyes a moment to adjust to the light, or rather the level provided by the flickering candles scattered around the room. But what had seemed to taken her mind forever to grasp was the vision standing in front of her that had just answered the door.

It was funny but usually even in her late night fantasies she usually though of Nicole in her police uniform. After all, that was how she had been dressed when they first met. It was how she had been dressed when they had their first connecting moment when Nicole came to offer comfort at Shorty's death (Darn Champ for his interruption). When Waverly had finally acknowledged how she felt about the red-head and gone after her Nicole was in uniform. On and on. Although now always dressed that way (Waverly's memories took her back to the Earp barn) it just seemed like that Nicole was in some ways always Officer Haught.

Well Officer Nicole Haught was dressed like Waverly had never seen her before. Oh the red-headed police officer had looked gorgeous in her floor length, off one shoulder, purple with white accents formal she had worn to the party but even that hadn't made Waverly gasp as what she was wearing now did.

Nicole's hair fell in soft waves about her shoulders, almost hiding the thin straps holding up the simple unadorned black dress she was wearing. The top was cut just low enough to show a hint of cleavage while the hem rose well above her knees, showing off her legs. Legs that were shapely and smooth and covered for the moment by either pantyhose or thigh high stockings in a tan shade. Three inch black heels accentuated those legs, not that Waverly thought they needed it.

Waverly was brought back to reality as Nicole leaned past her to close the door the younger girl had left open. The red-head's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as Nicole walked past her. Waverly's breath caught again when the other girl passed between her line of sight and the brightest candle in the center of the room. The glow made it look like her girlfriend was nude for an instant, just as Waverly swore to herself that she would be. Shortly.

Nicole sat down in a heavy straight back chair, her hands on the chair's arms. Not a word was spoken. After a few moments Nicole slowly and carefully crossed her legs. The hem of what Waverly was now certain was a silk dress slid up. Up far enough to expose the top of what were definitely thigh highs and a hint of the smooth white thigh above it.

Waverly nearly broke, wanting nothing more than to fling herself at the woman she loved. Somehow she managed to restrain herself. She could see amusement flicker in Nicole's eyes, along with something else, something building to an explosive peak. She knew that look was matched by her own. The longer she could keep control the more awesome it would be been she lost it. Not that she couldn't tell that Nicole was fighting the same battle.

A simple movement raised the temperature in the room even higher. Nicole's leg began to bob slightly. Waverly watched it flex. Then the back of the heel slipped off, allowing the red-head to dangle it from her toes. She leaned forward, pulling Waverly's gaze to the valley between her breasts. Nicole reached down and slipped off the heel, setting it on the floor. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs. Now the hem of the dress was nearly to the top of her thighs. The second heel joined the first.

Waverly had leaned forward when Nicole did, barely able to keep her balance. But when the other girl let one finger trail across the now slightly exposed tops of her breasts the time for teasing and being teased was all over.

With what was nearly a feral growl Waverly launched herself across the room. The chair's arms were just wide spaced enough that her knees straddled Nicole, the calves and feet bent back behind her. The chair rocked backwards for a moment but it was heavy enough to land back again with all four legs on the ground. Their mouths met in a kiss that was as passionate as the first one they had shared in Sheriff Headley's office all those months ago. Even when it broke the pair wildly kissed everywhere else on the other's body they could reach and still return to the other's mouth every minute or two.

Waverly kneaded the back of Nicole's neck before working her hands behind the police offer and making their way down, searching for the zipper of the red-head's dress. Nicole's hands had slid right down Waverly's back to grip the tight little ass that figured in so many of her fantasies. Then they found the hem of the petite girl's white sweater and pulled up.

Waverly raised her arms. As her sweater came free she seized Nicole's hands. Jumping to her feet she pulled the taller girl to hers as well. Her hands shot back to the zipper she had found and pulled it down. She then grasped the shoulder straps of Nicole's dress and slid them down her arms. A shake by the red-head and the black dress pooled at her feet. Her eyes nearly popped out.

She had expected to find her girlfriend in some very skimpy underwear, probably black lace. Instead all that Nicole now had on were her stockings and the tiny garter belt (in black lace Waverly noted) those stockings were clipped to. Waverly eyes ran wildly up and down the other girl's body, from the red curls between her legs to the two perfect breasts with their tips already hard. She swallowed and moved in for the kill.

Prepared though she was for Waverly's attack, Nicole's stockings gave her no traction when the petite girl repeated her sudden assault at the Sheriff's office. This time though it was Nicole's own couch that she ended up sprawled out on with the other girl once on top. Waverly zeroed in on first one breast and then the other, running her tongue all over one then the other. She tapped the pale nipples and nipped each one as she switched back and forth.

Nicole had managed to unfasten Waverly's bra finally. An impatient move or two by the younger girl and it was gone, freeing her to continue what she was doing. Additionally her right hand slipped down between them, sliding between their bodies and then between Nicole's legs, which opened immediately. She parted the red curls, already soaking wet, and entered her girlfriend with two fingers.

The Purgatory police officer cried out, arching under the twin sensations that were bringing her to the edge already. Waverly locked her mouth on Nicole's left breast and her left hand on the right, thumb and forefinger seizing the hard nipple. Her fingers pistoned in and out, reaching deeper and deeper each time. The heel of Waverly's hand pressed down on Nicole's clit. The red-head wrapped one leg around Waverly and pulled her in tightly as she exploded, thrashing wildly under the younger girl as she orgasmed.

Breathing slowly returned to normal. Waverly had stretched out against Nicole, her arms wrapped around her and here head pillowed on her shoulder. The red-head gently took the other girl's chin in her hand and tipped her face up for a soft sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Waverly giggles. "Where did you come up with this? I know you, I claim to be the planner but actually I'm the impulsive one and you are the methodical one. It's one of the reasons why you are a good cop."

Nicole grinned and kissed the top of Waverly's head. "Remember coming into the department last year with Wynonna? I started teasing you about candles and you getting me into a little black dress, I think 'sexy black dress' was the term I used and then I realized something was wrong and dropped it all because it was time to be serious. But I never forgot it and the more I thought about it the more I liked the whole idea, except you were going to be getting me OUT of a black dress. And it's wonderful. After all we've been though together it was everything I dreamed our first time making love would be. Almost."

Waverly looked startled. "Almost?"

"Well, Nicole purred and suddenly Waverly found herself on the bottom as the police officer executed a deft movement that left her straddling the younger girl, "my girlfriend is still dressed below the waist." Waverly had lost one boot already and the second one went flying as Nicole tugged it off, leaving the bartender only in her purple tights. "That limits exactly what I want to do with her and to her." Waverly lifted her hips to allow her lover to slide her tights down, along with the thong she had on underneath.

"Now that," Nicole remarked with satisfaction, "is better." She leaned forward and gently kissed Waverly.

"It is indeed," whispered Waverly as she twined her arms around the red-head neck. That proved helpful with Nicole slid her arms under Waverly and scooped her up in her arms as she stood up. She teetered for a moment and Waverly wondered for an instant if they were about to land back on the couch. But Nicole managed to regain her balance and started walking, kissing Waverly again as she did.

"It will be even better if we use the bed."

Waverly agreed with a nod and the pair kissed repeatedly as Nicole carried Waverly through the doorway to her bedroom, carefully balancing long enough to kick the door closed after them. The sound of bedsprings came moments later. All was well as sounds of passion began again.

Those sounds were interrupted almost before they got started as the door sprang open, spilling bright light out into the other room. Both girls, still completely nude, raced in and began to frantically extinguish the still burning candles.

"Do we have to do this now?" moaned Waverly.

"With our luck if we don't we'll end up burning the house down."

"I'm cold!"

"Well hurry up!"

With the last candle out the pair sprinted back to the bedroom. The door slammed behind them and the light under it went out.

"Get in bed!"

"I'm getting, I'm getting."

"Where's the comforter?"

"Here."

"Get close. Closer!"

"Oh. Oh my. Oh myyyyyyy."

"Now that's better."

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you Waverly."

(The End)

Nicole's actual line as Waverly comes up to her "Okay, so where were we because it seems like it was something about lit candles and you trying to get me into a sexy black dress... and something's wrong." 


End file.
